universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
83/87 Victim
Entrance Welcome to your Nightmare A door appears with the 83/87 Victim walking out of it. The door disappears. Special Attacks Neutral B - Flashlight 83/87 Victim shines a light in one direction. This attack won't work until someone is actually close to the 87/83 Victim. Depending on how long you hold the B button, the stun effect will last longer on opposing players. However, the amount of time you spend stunning a character or spam the attack effects the battery life of the flashlight. The flashlight power refills itself overtime though. Stun Times 3 seconds - 10 seconds 5 seconds - 15 seconds 7 seconds - 20 seconds Battery Life 3 seconds - 1 bar 5 seconds - 1 to 2 bars 7 seconds - 3 to 4 bars Side B - These are my friends 83/87 Victim takes out a random plushie and defends himself with it. This attack works as a decent counter. Up B - Angel's Descent A recovery that when executed, can allow the 83/87 Victim to not be touched. Down B - Plushtrap 83/87 Victim sets down Plushtrap. If anyone goes near him, they'll be attacked. Final Smash - Guardian Angel 83/87 Victim combines himself with five child spirits and becomes a Guardian Angel. With this, he has a completely different moveset. This Final Smash only lasts 30 seconds. Netural B - Cry of the Angel 83/87 Victim screams, making a shockwave appear around him. This attack stuns. Side B - Gloom Song 83/87 Victim fires some dark green music notes. This decreases the attack of the opposing player only once. Down B - Armor Song Allows 83/87 Victim to absorb any attacks and throw them back at opposing players. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aah!" KOSFX2: "No!" Star KOSFX: "Aaaaaaaaaah!" Screen KOSFX: "Ugh!" Taunts Up: *Reveals his wings for a few seconds* Sd: *Runs around with Golden Freddy Plush* Dn: *Plays with Phone Toy* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Fades in as himself, Dressed as Freddy and then Foxy* Victory 2: *Smiles hugging the Plush Fredbear* Victory 3: *Smiles holding his flashlight then flashes his ghost face and back to normal* Victory 4 (partnered with Weegee) *Hugs Weegee, while Weegee chuckles* Victory 5: (against Toon Freddy Fazbear) "I'm still your friend." Victory 6: (against All versions of Fredbear) *Wipes away tears, looking angry* "I'm done crying. Now it's your turn." Lose/Clap: *Crying* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Never trust animatronics. Take it from this kid, the Bite of 83/87 Victim. This character is the main protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is mainly known as the 83/87 Victim because Scott Cawthon has no given an official name for him. This child, frontal lobe or not, has a lot of stress and fear in his life. His brother is a jerk, his dad, a killer, and everyone made fun of him. Due to him dying due to the bite, he is now an angel, corrupted by a Shadow Animatronic. I guess you can say, he's a guardian angel. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Slap, Slap, Weak Kick *Dash Attack- Winged Charge Tilt Attacks *Side- Kick *Up- Shines a short blast of light out of his flashlight upward *Down- Jerk brother jumpscare Smashes *Side- Door *Up- Throws Flashlight up and catches it *Down- Drops Purple Phone Aerials *N-Air - Spreads wings *F-Air - Purple fan blowing foward *B-Air - Purple fan blowing backward *U-Air - Purple fan blowing upward *D-Air - Shines flashlight downward Grabs, Throws *Grab- His jerk brother (Guy in Foxy mask grabs an opponent) *Pummel- Jerk brother kicks character in crotch *Forward- Throws to Fredbear of which bites the opponent's head before throwing in the same direction *Back- Same as Forward *Up- Throws Opponent upward, along with Freddle *Down- Jerk brother's buddies stomp on opponent Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *The 87/83 Victim is moderately fast and easy to control. *The 87/83 Victim has extra jumps, similar to that of Pit or Kirby. Cons * Icon Freddy's head. Victory Music Five Nights at Freddy's - The Living Tombstone Kirby Hat 83 Victim's Haircut Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound *Flashlight sound* Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Flowey's Advice TBA Role In TTGWTB (Take The Good With The Bad) 83/87 Victim is one of the main heros in TTGWTB. Extra Colors & Costumes *Default *Blue and Purple shirt and pants with Redish Brown Hair and Yellow Skin (Frisk) *Yellow and Res Shirt and Blonde Hair (Lucas) *Black and White (Child Ghost) *Foxy Mask with Gray Shirt and Grayish Blue Pants (Brother) *Pink Shirt, Orange Hair with a Pink Bow (SL Girl) Trivia * Originally, 83/87 Victim's Side B was going to be Shadow Bonnie, fighting along side him, much like Luma is to Rosalina. However, the move was cut, and was given to the Marionette, replacing Shadow Bonnie with the Phantom Animatronics. * 83/87 Victim has no official name, however, in the RP following the events of Lawl Liquid Crystal, Dimensional Clash, his name is Victor Purple. * The Reason Why his Name Changed from 87 Victim to 83 Victim because It Wasn't the Bite of 87 at All Instead it was the Bite of 83 * Holding B while using 83/87 Victim's Side B if the player obtains Fredbear will cause the plushie to say "Don't be scared. I am here with you." After that, Fredbear will heal the 83/87 Victim. * 83/87 Victim's name has been said to be Chris Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Kid Category:Human Category:Sad Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:8-Bit Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Dead Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Video Movesets Category:Angel Category:Back from the Dead Category:Demon Category:Nephilim Category:Characters with a past Category:Remade Movesets Category:Jurgurging Favorite Category:UpUpDownDown Played